Risky Safety anime Wiki
Welcome to the Risky Safety anime Wiki this is the story Risky Safety or Known as Omishi Magical Theater Risky Safety is a cute little anime about an apprentice shinigami Risky(a Japanese Death God/spirit)and apprentice angel Safety they are also 13 centimeters tall,Risky is determined to take Moe's soul However Risky is magically joined with apprentice angel Safety,so Risky turns into Safety whenever someone says something nice and Moe is a young girl with a puppy love problem that made Risky/Safety appear,Risky try's to take Moe's soul and fails and Safety afterwords try's to cheer Moe up and well not good to get some points but Despite the resolution to her problems, Risky refuses to leave,she won't go until she collects the required number of souls and become a full fledged Shinigami which means Safety is staying too and she also needs to keep an eye on Risky so she does not take Moe's soul,which is not easy knowing you share the same body.How can one not fall in love with adorable Safety and her habit of saying "desuno" at the end of most sentences?(in the sub mostly the dub does not have Safety say desuno as much)How can one not fall in love with Risky,with her attitude problem and love/hate relationship with Moe? Episodes each 10 min long,24 episodes,It may be short but it is great. Risky safety represents happiness and sadness,life and death.If your sad sooo sad that you wish to die then it can by chance lead to a big situation of a apprentice shinigami and a apprentice angel named Risky and safety.This sharing of a body presents serious problems for both Risky and Safety,how did Risky and Safety end up in the same body anyway?You'll just have to watch to find out "Yoroshiku Baby!" The character's pages Risky Safety Moe Yuya Lani The Dog King Shinigami and Great Angel Extra Pages Everyone loves Risky Safety Disk 1,2 and 3 YKYOWRSW... Quizpage Risky Safety Song's Talk with your favrite Risky,Safety,Moe,Yuya,Lani you pick and talk Risky Safety Anime:Manga Episode list : Ccomments : About Risky Safety '': ''Risky Safety is a cute,sweet,amazing little anime that many may fall in love with'' / Bluebut 1.'' : Comment ': Risky safety represents Happiness and sadness. /'Juila : Comment : Love it ,watch it, read it ,and be happy about it be happy or else... /'C.L.L.A' Comment : Safety:Yoroshiku Baby Desuno Risky:Yoroshiku Baby /Juila Latest activity images of Risky safety.jpg|click photo NOW|link=http://www.animenation.net/anent/riskysafety/ index risky safety !!!!!!!.jpg imagesrisky safety56679.jpg 51sqUAXXJDLRiskySafety.jpg imagesRiskySafetyu2y622kljlwq jk.jpg OmishiMahouGekijouRiskySafety26778.jpg|Moe |linktext=Moe is the human girl safety safety.jpg|Safety |linktext=Safety is the sweet little Angel risky_0166689.jpg|Risky |linktext=Risky is the rude cute little Shinigami Birthday Fun Risky Safety.jpg|go to Everyone loves Risky Safety 0b210c2dRisky.jpg|go to Everyone loves Risky Safety Images23567rfvjjkiu87.jpg|go to Safety Imagesb brisky safety.jpg|go to episode list Imagesmoe6ujjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjh.jpg|go to Moe Images risky safety3333333333334444457.jpg|go to episode list Risky 05yy.jpg|go to episode list OmishiMahouGekijouRiskySafety21667.jpg|go to episode list Imagesrrrrrrisky.jpg|go to Risky 1 42379risky safety.jpg|go to episode list 1 41741 risky safety.jpg|go to episode list Eef99489be22Risky Safety.png|go to Moe 5977248 1risky.jpg|go to Talk with your favrite Risky,Safety,Moe,Yuya,Lani you pick and talk 160x120-vwirisky safety55.jpg|go to Yuya Risky safety 2 360x240.jpg|go to episode list Risky 11.jpg Risky 16risky safety.jpg Risky 13mj.jpg Sumorisky safety.jpg Imagesrisky safety55744.jpg Imagesrisky safety6666666666666666666666666666666666666.jpg 51VwcJaizMLRiskySafety.jpg ImagesRisky Safetyhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyjkbhyiyu.jpg ImagesRisky Risky Risky Risky!!!!.jpg|go to Everyone loves Risky Safety Imageshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.jpg Risky 05yy.jpg Index!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Risky Safety.jpg images riskysafety123.jpg ImagesRiskySafety678888888888888.jpg ImagesRiskySafety77777rfhhv.jpg ImagesSafety4444444444444444444455.jpg Risky by shadwelldrama-.jpg|go to Everyone loves Risky Safety ImagesMoe.k.jpg Moe2334.jpg 1458560 1444356529119979 1360448437 nRiskyLOL.jpg Category:Browse